The size of an integrated circuit die required is often constrained by the number of wirebonding pads needed to provide a given function. When a large number of pinouts are required to support a particular functionality, the corresponding large number of wirebond pads can dictate the size of an integrated circuit die. Since the size of the die is directly related to the production cost and throughput of a particular circuit, it is desirable to minimize the size required for each circuit. In the case of a microcontroller, this factor can become extremely important since it is desirable to provide a maximum level of versatility in any given device to increase its marketplace acceptance and thus volumes of the device produced.